


【叶黄】烦烦兔

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: #虽然今年中秋已过但我纯属想开这种车，时间线第十一赛季初的那个中秋节。主题就是老叶次掉了兔子装烦烦~





	【叶黄】烦烦兔

**Author's Note:**

> OOC慎看！

【叶黄】烦烦兔（上）

正所谓每逢佳节倍思亲，退役之后的第一个中秋节，现今常驻北京的叶修先是从联盟总部宿舍回了趟家，与爸妈和叶秋欢聚一堂。  
这一年发生了很多事，率领兴欣重返联盟夺冠，作为国家队领队出征苏黎世创下辉煌，与家人和好回来北京继续从事荣耀相关工作，还有终于勇敢迈出了向黄少天表白的一步……  
叶修从来不打无准备之仗，这么多年以来他能感受到黄少天心里也是有他的，所以等自己终于各方面稳定下来的时候义无反顾的买了张去广州的机票。  
故事的结局很美好，表白那天他看到从来只是对他笑得没心没肺的黄少天哭了。  
“我等你这句话等了好久！”黄少天说，哭了他一上衣的眼泪鼻涕。  
叶修却没有笑话他，只是揽着他颤抖的肩膀说：“我知道……”  
鉴于黄少天仍坚守在蓝雨战队为了职业生涯第二个联盟冠军继续奋斗，他俩不可能立即公开彼此的关系，仍然维持着远距离恋爱。但能从暗恋转变为心意相通的恋人，两人都已很幸福很满足，也格外珍惜每一个相聚的日子，例如这次中秋、国庆双节长假。  
在家待了两天后，叶修就迫不及待的飞到了广州。  
每逢法定假日荣耀常规赛也已停赛，各大战队得以休息片刻，黄少天欢欣雀跃的去机场接叶修，两人刚碰面他就恨不得当场来个拥吻，望着叶修的目光炙热得可以！  
小别胜新欢，再说他俩本来就才谈恋爱两个月不到，在分别的这段时间里叶修也特别想念他，明明都已离开“国内到达”出口，两人又默契的返回，去到机场的更衣室最里间把门一锁，狂啃对方的嘴唇……  
狭小的更衣室角落，两个大男人也不嫌挤，直到黄少天解开叶修的牛仔裤皮带，把手伸进去握住他的宝贝，叶修才在他的耳边低声提醒：“少天大大，悠着点，这可是公共场所……这么想要？”  
“我就顺手摸一摸，你想到哪去了？”黄少天笑得像只偷腥的猫，一边轻轻咬了叶修的喉结。  
叶修被他的虎牙给磨得挺有感觉，宝贝胀大了几分，却又不能真在这里把他给办了！难得有他俩交锋自己似乎处于下风的情形……  
不过叶修倒也想得通，忍着喘息任由黄少天帮他撸管，只是在言语上调戏他，“怎么样，大不大？喜不喜欢？”  
“滚！”黄少天说是这么说，一声低笑却是十分诱惑。  
而后他蹲下来，舔了舔叶修的那根，由于虎牙的关系他并没有将粗壮的肉棒含进嘴里。叶修此时所受到的刺激更多的反而是视觉上的，黄少天乖乖舔他的样子好勾人，更衣室中的镜子照应出他舌头舔舐肉棒的细节……  
“少天……”叶修忍不住抚摸着他的后脑勺胯下往前送，示意他整个含住。也顾不得他有折磨人的小虎牙了！  
黄少天却在此时停止了嘴上的动作，坏笑道：“悠着点我的叶神，这可是公共场所，虎牙伤丁……”  
沉浸在欲望中的叶修简直要被他折磨死了！自己这回是犯了大错，今天的黄少天一点也不乖，坏透了！  
难得也有叶修拿他没办法的时候，黄少天不禁得意起来，一派轻松的站起身逼近叶修，边大爆手速揉搓他的性器，直到那根宝贝顶端迸发出火热的液体……  
“舔干净……”叶修靠近黄少天的耳边命令道，“要不我今天就在这里操死你！”  
“哎呦，我好怕啊！”黄少天实际上却是一点没怂，反而调笑说，“叶神大大请自重，威胁后辈什么的太过分了吧？”  
叶修心想你啥时候叫过我前辈啊，不都老叶老叶的叫吗，你TM连叫床的时候都没叫过！  
黄少天看叶修的表情知道他真生气了，这才再次蹲下来舔干净他的肉棒，小心翼翼的没碰到虎牙。  
“乖……”叶修的态度随即也放软了，被服侍的时候温柔的抚摸黄少天的头发。  
之后叶修也帮他发泄了一次，黄少天挺大胆的将长裤和内裤都脱光了，不知道是有意还是无意背对穿衣镜站着，叶修为他口交期间每每视线扫过镜子，都被他的屁股撩得心里痒痒的……

机场更衣室这一回合，黄少天觉得他赢得漂亮，殊不知君子报仇十年不晚，再说叶修根本也不用等十年这么久……  
黄少天的豪宅坐落在广州繁华市区一处闹中取静之地，这地段的房价可不便宜，叶修上次来就有种被包养的感觉，虽说自从国家队获得世界冠军后他现在也不缺钱，但对比这么多年来一场比赛几十万上下的黄少天来说却还差得远。一般人可能会因此有点自卑的情绪，但叶修什么人啊，这种情绪他不仅完全没有，还挺没下限的想着既然“被包养”了那自己晚上就得卖力点，或者不用等到晚上，一会儿进屋就开始卖力好了！  
中秋节，是不是玩点特别的花样？  
叶修来广州之前将一位幸运粉丝送的情趣内衣，连同几大包北京特产一起装进了行李箱。  
为什么说是幸运粉丝呢，因为他原本不收礼物，以往都是原地址寄回，但见这位粉丝的快递包装上留的姓名是“叶不修酷爱黄烦烦”才破例收下……回宿舍拆开一看，竟是一套情趣内衣，标签上印着“性感可爱兔子装”，包含一个白色兔耳发箍，一件下摆带白色绒毛毛边的粉红色半透明超短吊带连衣裙和一条几乎没什么布料的粉色丁字裤。  
叶不修酷爱黄烦烦同学，你的品位真是……这么粉嫩你觉得他会愿意穿吗？还是你其实是买给我穿的？呵呵……  
叶修当时边嫌弃却又口嫌体直的将这一礼物仔细包装好塞进行李箱。  
本来他也没有非得看黄少天穿女装的癖好，但经过更衣室一役，他现在玩心大动，谁让少天儿今天这么调皮呢，是该好好惩罚一下！  
就罚他穿这个骚骚的粉红兔子装吧，中秋节正应景，别人吃月饼，自己吃烦烦兔……  
但是如何说服他穿这是个问题！  
最后叶修果断选择了灌醉黄少天，因为深知对方在清醒的状态下不可能情愿换上这一身……

黄少天本来眼看叶修特地下楼去超市买了两瓶雪碧回来就觉有诈，但又想着自己是不是多心了，两瓶饮料而已！况且叶修还买了晚饭——两桶统一老坛酸菜牛肉面。  
作为广州人的黄少天不怎么能吃辣，这款老坛酸菜又恰巧是红油味的，惹得他才吃了一半就开始抱怨太辣，边拧开剩下的一瓶雪碧开始狂喝……奇怪，这盖子好像是拧开过的？  
但黄少天也没细想，因为他实在太需要解辣了！  
另一瓶早在叶修手中，是纯正的雪碧，至于黄少天喝下的这瓶被他事先勾兑过白酒……  
结局毫无悬念，一杯倒的黄少天立即醉了，迷迷糊糊的躺在叶修怀里任凭处置。

 

（未完）

 

 

 

【叶黄R】烦烦兔（下）  
#吃兔兔咯！！

十月初的广州依然夏天的节奏，喝醉的黄少天浑身燥热，叶修扒他衣服的时候他非但没有反抗还特配合的一起脱，不一会儿就光溜溜的了……肤质柔滑的肉体差点没令叶修急色的立马办了他！  
“你还真是折磨人……”叶修忍住欲望，将早已准备好的骚气十足的兔子装给黄少天穿上。  
“不要穿嘛好热啊热热热热热！”黄少天不安分的在床上滚来滚去，不一会儿那件透明的吊带裙就凌乱了，一边的肩带从他肩膀上滑落，露出雪白的胸口和一颗粉嫩的乳头。  
下半身则更加养眼，超短裙下摆的白兔毛毛边连他的重点部位都遮不住，被酒精刺激的男根从丁字裤侧面跑出来一大截，顶端热情的轻颤着，那条小内裤仅有的那么一点布料还是粉红半透明的，可以窥视到一丛黑色的阴毛和两颗圆润的肉球……  
啧啧，叶修见他这副模样连眸色都变深了，难耐的咽了一口口水。  
“少天儿……”他的呼吸完全乱了。  
结果黄少天竟然不明所以的问：“少天儿是谁？”  
叶修知道他醉了，也不跟他啰嗦，倒是他自己又接着嚷嚷：“我不是少天儿，我是夜雨声烦！如你所见我是只兔砸，你可以叫我烦烦兔！”  
叶修失笑，心想真的兔子哪有你现在这么浪，嘴上却是配合的问他：“那烦烦兔，你从哪来啊？”  
“天上！我从天上来！来人间派发月饼哒。”黄少天从床上蹭起身来，扫视了一圈后可能没找到他的月饼，随即困惑的挠头，“我的月饼呢？”  
“你刚才不是发完了吗，来了一群人你发给他们了，就剩我一个还没有！”叶修开始胡说八道。  
“哦……”黄少天稍微在床上动一动就觉得丁字裤后面那根细线磨他屁股缝磨得慌，他不太舒服的撅起臀部，试图伸手刨开那根细线。  
这动作看得叶修血气上涌，裤子里的肉棒都鼓鼓的了！  
“那你要怎么补偿我，烦烦兔？”叶修坏心的拍打了两下他的翘臀问。  
“补偿就补偿，你干嘛打我屁股呀？”黄少天委屈，赶紧将屁股给藏起来，无奈裙子太短了根本藏不住。他这一低头才发现自己的下体走光了，惊喘一声，“哎呀！”  
而后另一边肩带也一起滑下，这下两颗乳头都露了出来，可说是上下失守……  
不知道应该先顾好哪边的他惊慌失措的咬手指，手臂正好挤压到了其中一颗乳头，而后那颗乳头就被压硬了，等他的手臂再度垂下的时候叶修注意到了这番风景，忍不住将他另一颗乳头也给捏硬……  
“啊！”小兔子敏感的喘息，一边推开叶修，“你……你要吃掉我么？”  
如果是平时的黄少天，硬要比蛮力的话叶修也不是说有百分之百的把握压制住他，但此时黄少天因为喝醉浑身软绵绵的，根本使不上力，这推开他的动作倒更像是欲迎还拒了……  
叶修欺身向前，搂住他的腰哄道：“不会，乖……”  
黄少天放松警惕，主动投怀送抱，双手攀住叶修的肩膀撒娇：“兔兔这么可爱，不可以吃兔兔！”  
叶修简直都想把这一幕给录下来珍藏，他哪里见识过如此娇憨的黄少天！  
这么乖巧的模样，只会让叶修更加急不可耐，当下脱了裤子就想开干！然而黄少天还不懂他的后穴即将遭受怎样的蹂躏，可能还觉得后腰被叶修揉得挺舒服，整只兔趴在叶修怀里轻喘……  
叶修将他的小裙子脱掉，于是黄少天身上就只剩一条粉红丁字裤，在他的背后丁字裤交叉处还有一坨圆圆的兔毛尾巴，此时正好卡在他的尾椎和臀缝连接处，往上是迷人的腰线，往下就是诱人的臀沟……  
叶修拉起丁字裤的那根细绳，来回搔刮黄少天的臀缝，主要是磨蹭他那还紧闭着的小穴，才磨了没几下，小穴就敏感的一缩！  
“干什么呀？”黄少天的声音软软的，原本他作为纯正南方人的口音就不是很MAN的那种，此时听上去更加酥软。  
叶修也不回答，径直抹了一把润滑剂在他的穴口，黄少天正热呢这凉凉的触感倒令他挺喜欢的，随即放松身体，叶修就趁机伸进去了一根手指，将润滑剂往他的洞里抹……  
“嗯啊……啊……啊……”黄少天开始喘，叶修都快醉倒在他的喘息声中了！  
待充分润滑之后，叶修再也不客气，就着抱住他的姿势将自己硬挺的男根向上顶进后洞中，“来，喂你吃胡萝卜！”  
“啊啊啊啊好疼！”小兔子痛得直叫，扭着屁股想逃，但叶修哪会允许他逃走，就着润滑剂用力往里捅着。  
黄少天双腿大张，分置于叶修的身体两侧，叶修托着他的屁股男根不断的在那紧致的小穴中抽动，两人的结合处啪啪作响，混合着润滑剂的粘稠声甚是淫靡……  
“啊啊啊啊啊这根胡萝卜……太大了……啊啊啊兔兔吃不消……”黄少天被叶修操得上半身控制不住往后仰，他这一仰前胸就从与叶修紧密贴合的位置离开，使得叶修趁机含住了他的一颗硬挺的乳头，刚含住就开始狂吸，仿佛那里具备流出奶水的功能似的……  
黄少天又痛又舒服的叫个不停，双手撑在腰侧防止自己继续往后倒，有了这一支撑力之后持续着抽插动作的叶修不用再拖着他的屁股，转而开始抚摸他的臀部和后腰，那条丁字裤还可怜兮兮的穿着，使得黄少天更加敏感，被叶修一摸就开始颤抖，忍不住自己也配合他的肉棒运动腰臀……  
叶修爽得不行，这只兔子真够骚的！知道自己动，还用那处的肉夹他的宝贝，啧啧！  
“怎样……胡萝卜好吃么？”叶修暂时停下抽送的动作，拉扯黄少天丁字裤的细线弹他的臀缝。  
“啊啊啊啊啊好吃……不要停……啊啊……啊啊啊……还要……还要嘛……”黄少天上半身又禁不住往后仰了几分，双手撑在身后几乎快躺下，分开的大腿接近180度，膝盖弯曲脚踩在床上主动将那骚穴往叶修的肉棒上冲撞！  
黄少天这姿势真的太诱人了，下身一览无遗，叶修清楚的欣赏到他的穴口吞咽男根的过程，丁字裤早已凌乱，两颗肉球和肉棒底部之前被叶修顺带涂抹了润滑剂，此时将丁字裤粉色半透明的那点布料给浸湿了，紧紧贴着透出淫荡的深粉色和完美的形状……叶修受不了这样的视觉刺激，立马隔着湿润的内裤揉搓那圆润的肉球，黄少天舒服得一直抖腰，黑色的阴毛从丁字裤里跑出来，也被叶修给一阵揉弄……  
丁字裤的边带勒得黄少天的肉棒有点疼，但这种疼痛反而令他更有感觉，叶修也不去脱他的小内裤，任由那又硬又热的男根仿佛被绑在那里任人玩弄……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天都快爽哭了，终于没什么力气的彻底平躺在了大床上。  
叶修见他即将达到高潮，拉高他的一条腿架在肩膀上，塞在他小洞中的硬到极点的粗大宝贝发动了新一轮猛攻，这一次整根插到底，被炙热的内壁紧紧包裹！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
叶修寻着黄少天的敏感点狠狠干着，边继续用力握他的肉棒，搞得黄少天发出爽到极点的尖叫声！  
最后他就被叶修给操射了，滚烫的精液射了自己一身，看上去特淫荡……  
“啊啊啊要去了！”叶修也在几乎同一时间达到了高潮，低头吻着黄少天的唇在他的后洞里射了……  
卧室中两人的喘息声此起彼伏，直到这时叶修才终于舍得撕开黄少天的丁字裤，那东西已经整条都脏了，沾满了两人的精液。  
又是酒精又是灭顶的欲望，黄少天整个人都是飘忽的，叶修却还不肯放过他，事后还在揉他黏糊糊的穴口和那已经软掉的宝贝。  
“嗯……啊……”黄少天哼唧着，脸上都是激情的汗水，眼睛亮亮的咬着手指问叶修，“兔兔乖不乖？”  
“特别乖！”叶修握住他的手，满足的笑了。

 

次日，黄少天一觉醒来，一切早已被叶修收拾干净，那套兔子装已毁尸灭迹……  
黄少天只觉得屁洞特别疼，好像昨晚他和叶修大干了一场，但细节他竟然一点也不记得了！  
黄少天想不通，两人不都已经确定关系了么，就算自己是清醒的也愿意张开腿和他做啊……所以叶修为什么要把他灌醉？  
“我听他们说你喝醉后特别性感……之前第六赛季蓝雨夺冠后你们一大群人不是都醉了么，据说那次你还跳了脱衣舞来着，当然最后只脱了上衣就被唯一清醒的你们老板给拦住了。” 叶修胡诌了个理由。  
“哦，好像是有这么一回事……咳咳，我酒品是不太好……”  
黄少天挠头，不好意思的问，“我昨晚喝醉后都干啥了？”  
“没干啥……就抱住我不放，边扭着屁股叫不要停、还要之类……”叶修总结道。  
“滚滚滚滚滚！”  
黄少天听不下去了，心想以后再也不要喝酒！  
叶修则决定好好珍藏关于烦烦兔的美妙回忆，盘算着等黄少天退役的那天，再来一次……  
或许可以改变成烦烦小护士？

 

（END）


End file.
